


it's only through you that I breathe

by ninthpolaris



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: Gentle. Love. Warmth.Galo is all of these and somehow built with a few more extras where Lio allows himself to be free - in the spaces between his arms and thighs, the crook of his neck, his soft lips. Galo readily gives and helps, heart big like his firefighter pants and spirit, which is something he was born to do, Lio thinks appropriately while he takes and wants and needs





	it's only through you that I breathe

“_Lio.” _

His name echoes in the empty chambers of his heart where his Burnish used to reside, blazing hot and bright inside him. The flames that once enveloped him, ones that he thought would be with him forever, are now extinguished.

“_Lio.” _

Indeed, even the Burnish armor he used to cloak himself in, sleek in its obsidian glory as he floated high above the ground in neon-bright flames, was nothing but a memory. It used to give him power, made him tall and proud - gave him the thrill of looking down at people with their uninteresting lives, showing off his authority to those who seek and challenge it - and a purpose, burning with the desire to lead his people into a life free of opposition and scorn.

He feels unusually bereft, devoid of importance like this which frankly he never thought he would associate with himself. He used to gaze at the world in frightening technicolor when he was a kid despite the responsibilities forced on his shoulders, but now he feels it's like he lost his own footing and is stumbling his way through a sea of black and white.

Desperately, he tries to grapple at whatever mediocre thing that resembles or reminds him of his past life, _ clings _ to it as he dares not to sink in the depths that threaten to swallow him whole.

“Lio!”

He jerks at the call of his name right next to his ear, booming and rattling the shackles that cage his heart. Suddenly he breaks through the surface as he’s reeled back to the present, unconsciously gasping for air like he was drowning.

Strong arms tighten around his frame and big hands grip at his back, lightly scratching. For a brief moment, he forgot about the new life he found and the reason he got his second chance - breathing heavily and trembling in his embrace, ass flushed against his pelvis.

“_Lio_, don’t be like this. I’m close,” Galo moans, hips rutting mindlessly to try and get Lio moving inside him again.

Galo missed the way Lio's eyes widened, how his brows furrowed as confusion etched itself in his pretty face and how his lips parted as he panted for breath. Frankly, Lio's glad that Galo didn't see him because he didn't like being so vulnerable in front of the other man, not _ yet _, as he gets lost in the used-tos of his life. 

Thankfully, he's reminded he has a new life now - spread gloriously naked atop sweat-soaked sheets, chanting his name in a mantra like he’s worshipping Lio like a god, everything bared for Lio to take and use.

“Lio, _ Lio, _are you looking at me?” 

_ Gentle. Love. Warmth. _ Galo is all of these and somehow built with a few more extras where Lio allows himself to be free - in the spaces between his arms and thighs, the crook of his neck, his soft lips. Galo readily gives and helps, heart big like his firefighter pants and spirit, _ which is something he was born to do _ , Lio thinks appropriately while he _ takes _ and _ wants _ and _ needs. _

“Galo, I’m looking at you,” Eyes closing in bliss, Lio whispers against Galo’s ear and the resulting shiver that earns him makes his dick throb inside the tight heat. He pulls back until his tip teases Galo’s abused entrance, loving how it twitches expectantly as if eager to take him back in.

Galo grunts, impatience furrowing his brows and setting his teeth between his bottom lip. It’s adorable and at the same time hot where they’re still connected, Galo’s straining cock rubbing deliciously against his abs and it urges Lio to free the lip from between clamped canines so he can kiss Galo breathless.

He kisses until they’re both drowning in each other’s taste and smell, until Lio doesn’t recognize his own heart beating against his chest because Galo is the same. 

Galo, his lifeline. The new steady fire that burns and envelopes his person; who helps Lio slowly rebuild his own cracked parts, who gives him another purpose to carry on. Galo Thymos, with his strikingly dumb blue hair and his equally dumb, attractive face lifts Lio up with his massive arms and kilowatt smile; who talks loud enough for the both of them when the echoing silence becomes too much for Lio, and who with all his mind, body and soul, trusts Lio to give them both what they want despite their circumstance.

The simple reminder propels Lio forward, gripping Galo’s hips to knock him back on the bed, and Lio watches in delight as his chest jiggles at the force of it. There’s an audible squelch where his dick catches against Galo’s sensitive rim, shivering as it rubs against his walls and it spirals the both of them into even more frenzied fucking, Lio spearing him into the mattress with every push of his hips.

“Lio, Lio, Lio,” His name rolls of Galo’s name like a prayer, so filthy and needy that it drives Lio deeper, gyrating his hips in a torturous circle to thoroughly abuse Galo’s prostate. Galo cries himself hoarse, thick thighs shaking around Lio's waist where they're wrapped around him. It makes Lio incredibly warm and aroused, seeing Galo fucked out like this, incoherent as he drools and heaves beneath him. He can feel his cock swell inside even more, to throb against Galo's sensitive walls, leaking thick pre-come.

“_Ahh! Lio!” _ With a hoarse cry, Galo comes between them, his cock twitching as it spurts out strings of white to decorate his abs and chest. Lio can't lie it feels exhilarating to be able to reduce Galo to mere incoherency, clamping down on Lio’s cock as he comes hard. Closing the gap, Lio surges forward to hold Galo tightly in his arms until they meld as one; the urge to feel Galo come apart around him, beneath him, smell his sweat and musk, _ all of him - _Lio wants to be at the center of it. Kissing Galo also seemed second nature to him, robbing him of his breath and replacing his taste with his own, owning everything Galo offers.

The quiet meager space where their breaths meet Galo instantly fills with his warm, satiated smile and for once Lio doesn’t know how to breathe like this, like he’s engulfed in flames so bright, a memory of his initial reactions to the Promare, and like the glaring rays of the sun in the morning where he’s usually more muddled from sleep. But he’s not. Now, with Galo brimming with life underneath him, hot and trembling underneath his palms, taking parts of himself to suffuse in the empty spaces Lio has, and Lio feels his words stick behind his clasped teeth and lodge inside his throat.

A large hand rests itself against his cheek as if knowing the turmoil churning in his gut. Lio never told him about anything, but he always knew Galo was more perceptive than people thought he was.

Lio leans and nuzzles it before kissing the tender skin on Galo’s wrist. "That was awesome," Galo grins cheekily.

"Now it's your turn." 

Quickly, he lifts Lio off of him so he can fold his knees behind him and wait at the edge of the bed.

He delights in the idea of kneeling like this, waiting for Lio to give him his pleasure through whatever way he wanted, because he also _ craves _for it, see Lio come undone because of him alone.

_ That _and because it reminded him of that time when they first met - how he was pushed down, Lio’s Burnish armor towering over him bigger than life itself, feeling the heat radiating from it, nearly scorching his skin. When Lio comes apart for him, towering above him like this, it reminds him of that time, how his skin tingled in anticipation and exhilaration in the desire to see their battle through the end.

“You want me to come on you, Galo?” Lio asks, voice cracked where his desire shatters through the surface, imperceptibly pleading for Galo to answer him, tell him what he wants, as he pumps his cock once, twice.

“_Yes_. On my face, in my mouth, on my chest. Lio, _ anywhere you want, _” Galo offers, sitting prettily with his hands on his lap trying to look expectant like a dog waiting for his treats but the way he pants up, face flushed and blue eyes hazy with lust reveals otherwise of his own impatience.

_ So good for me. _ Lio sits up on the edge of the bed to spread his legs wide enough for Galo’s wide girth while he beckons the other man over with a finger. It’s almost automatic how Galo obeys, crawling with his hips swaying tantalisingly, unable to help it because he just _ wants _to please Lio, until he stops right in front of Lio’s hard cock, gazing at it with shining, hungry eyes.

“Where do _ you _ want me to come, Galo?”

The gaze Galo fixes him is full of unconcealed excitement and appreciation and Lio off-handedly notices the supple mouth that’s extremely close to his dick, sending goosebumps to litter his skin. “Well?”

“In my mouth. _Please_.”

Groaning, Lio leans back a bit to spread his legs a little more and Galo follows closely. His hands go nowhere near Lio’s body, stayed put on his lap like a good pet. “Come and get it then.”

Immediately, Galo closes his mouth around Lio’s dick and _ down _ he goes, deep-throating Lio with _ease._ He swallows and hums before quickly bobbing his head up and down to suck Lio hard. Lio doesn’t stand a chance against him, what with Galo looking like this in front of him, always giving his best in everything, appreciative noises escaping his throat while he laves Lio’s tip with saliva, dipping into the slit to chase away pre-come.

“Galo, _ love_, I’m gonna--” Without much warning, he orgasms, spurting thick come to coat the roof of Galo’s mouth and down his throat. Galo moans, throat quickly working over to swallow everything Lio has to offer. After a while, he pops off, a smug, satisfied grin on his face that breaks Lio’s walls completely. 

"Thank you," Galo's cobalt blue eyes gloss over like liquid sapphires, reflecting contentment and euphoria with his cheeks flushed and the sight of him begs for Lio to kiss and steal his breath one more time; inhale his scent, taste his heat and let Galo engulf Lio like the Burnish flames that was once part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ps i haven't actually watched promare but I've been spoiled therefore inspired so here you go :')


End file.
